He Smile
by homin charm
Summary: sweet Homin. Yunho x Changmin silakan dibaca.. enjoy!


**He Smile**

_Lelaki itu datang di suatu pagi yang tenang di bulan Juli._

"nama saya Shim Changmin. Salam kenal"

_Sejak pertama kali melihatnya aku sudah membencinya._

_Senyumnya. Aku benci cara dia tersenyum. Matanya terlihat aneh saat tersenyum. Kelopak matanya tidak melengkung sama besar._

"Yunho hyung, kau mau membaca?"

_Sok ramah. Aku benci sikapnya yang sok ramah. Terlihat aneh saat dia melakukannya. Bertanya ini itu, seperti benar-benar peduli. _

"kau mau mangga?"

_Caranya mengupas buah. Aku benci caranya mengupas buah. Tangannya yang bergerak lancar menguliti mangga benar-benear membuatku muak._

_Aku benci semua tentangnya._

_Mungkin lama kelamaan, aku akan membenci caranya bernapas._

.

.

"bagaimana?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya cemas.

"belum nyonya. Ini masih terlalu dini.."

Wanita itu terdiam. Benaknya seakan penuh dengan segala prasangka yang enggan dibaginya dengan siapapun.

.

.

"hyung, kita kesana ya.."

_Lelaki itu menarik lenganku dengan berani._

_Dia pikir dirinya itu siapa?_

_Sentuhannya. Aku benci sentuhannya. Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik saja._

"tidak bisa ya.."

_Aku melihat dia menundukkan wajahnya. Terlihat kecewa._

_Wajahnya. Aku benci wajahnya. Raut wajah menyedihkan itu, aku benci melihatnya._

.

.

_Dia pergi di suatu pagi yang suram di bulan Mei._

"aku pamit ya hyung. Makanlah yang banyak. Dan jangan lupa perhatikan kesehatanmu"

_Berbicara. Aku benci caranya berbicara._ _Aku benci perpisahan._

.

.

Changmin hanya terpaku. Lelaki yang berdiri di seberang jalan itu benar-benar orang yang dikenalnya bukan?

"Yunho hyung!" teriaknya sambil setengah berlari.

Mobil itu hampir saja menabrak.

Menabrak Yunho dan dirinya.

"astaga! Apa yang kau pikirkan!" emosi menguasai dirinya.

.

.

"terima kasih Changmin.. terima kasih.." wanita paruh baya itu menangis.

Changmin hanya tersenyum.

"ijinkan aku melakukannya lagi, Nyonya.."

.

.

_Dia datang kembali._

"kau belum membaca buku ini?"

_Suara. Aku benci suaranya. Semua kalimat yang diucapkannya benar-benar mengganguku. Memangnya kenapa kalu aku tidak ingin membaca?_

"baiklah. Aku akan membacakannya untukmu.."

_Keras kepala. Aku benci sifatnya. Kenapa dia tidak menyerah setela aku bilang tidak?_

_Aku menarik kasar buku di tangannya._

_Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang aku benci._

"selamat membaca hyung.."

_Dia pergi dan menutup pintu kamarku._

.

.

"pasti bisa Nyonya.. pasti bisa.."

Wanita itu menatap takjub Changmin. Dia malu pada dirinya.

.

"hyung, ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan perasaanya padaku tadi siang. Dia gadis yang cantik. Hatinya baik. Dan yang terpenting.. dia pandai memasak"

"…"

"aku sudah menjawabnya"

"…"

_Rona. Aku benci rona merah di pipinya. Kenapa mesti bewarna seperti itu?_

"jangan."

Changmin terperanjat. Lelaki dihadapannya berbicara.

"hyung..kau?"

_ benci bibirnya yang aneh. Kenapa mesti berbentuk seperti itu? _

_._

_._

Changmin memejamkan matanya.

Yunho menciumnya. Melumatnya pelan dan menghisapnya hati-hati.

Saat tautan itu terlepas. Changmin membuka matanya.

"kenapa?" ucap Changmin nyaris tak terdengar.

"…" Yunho diam.

Changmin menyentuh pipi pria di depannya. Selama setahun dia menunggu. Menunggu pria yang menderita trauma psikis ini untuk kembali berbicara. Mengira-ngira bagaimana wajah pria itu bila tersenyum. Menjadi therapist yang percaya pada Yunho, lebih dari siapa pun. Bahwa pria itu akan kembali. Kembali menjadi manusia. Manusia yang hangat.

Airmatanya merebak. Seperti mimpi saja.

"aku mencintaimu" ucap Yunho.

_Diriku. Aku benci diriku. Kenapa aku mencintai orang yang kubenci?_

Changmin memandang pria itu dalam diam. Dia terisak. Bahunya naik turun. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dirnya menangis.

"gadis itu.. aku menolaknya," Changmin menggantung kalimatnya,

"…"

"aku mencintaimu" lanjut Changmin.

Yunho tersenyum.

Bibir Changmin bergetar. Airmatanya masih keluar, tapi dia berusaha mengeluarkan senyun terbaiknya. Senyum yang membuat kelopak matanya tidak terlihat sama besar.

Yunho sangat tampan saat tersenyum.

Tepat seperti dugaannya..

.

.

_Don't find love. Let love find you._

_That's why it's called falling in love,_

_Because you don't force yourself to fall,_

_You just fall._

_**-END-**_

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari quote di akhir cerita.**

**Semoga reader suka ^^**

**REVIEW-nya sangat diharapkan.**

**p.s: tulisan yang dimiringkan adalah isi pikiran Yunho.**


End file.
